


dareka no yume

by homurashunkin



Category: Black Clover - Tabata Yuki (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Canon, During Canon, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Post-Canon, episode 131 related
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-02-26 19:14:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23936095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/homurashunkin/pseuds/homurashunkin
Summary: Yuno terlihat manis sekali kalau digagahi. Dia akan memejamkan mata sambil bergeleng. Mulutnya selalu terbuka dan memanggil namanya. / "Kau ini memuji atau menghinaku, sih?!" - Canon setting.
Relationships: Asta & Yuno (Black Clover), Asta/Yuno (Black Clover)
Kudos: 7





	dareka no yume

**Author's Note:**

> Black Clover © Tabata Yuuki.  
Alternate of episode 131  
Asta x Yuno. Explicit.

"Asta, pelan-pelan—hnggghhh."

"Mana bisa, Yuno. Ukh  
... kau sempit sekali."

Aksi bejat di belakang bekas gudang kentang desa Hage ini dipelopori oleh Asta dan Yuno, dua remaja lelaki yang berhasil menjadi Ksatria Sihir. Setelah makan malam di Gereja, mereka berjalan-jalan sebentar mengawasi Desa. Yuno mengajaknya melihat bekas gudang kentang yang kini menjadi sekolah bagi anak-anak di sana, ia meninggalkan barangnya tanpa sengaja dan berniat mengambilnya. Setelah urusannya selesai ia tiba-tiba saja diajak berbuat mesum oleh laki-laki yang bahkan tidak lebih tinggi darinya. Dari ciuman panas sampai akhirnya berakhir tanpa busana.

"Yuno, kau baik-baik saja?"

" ... khhhh—" Yuno masih berusaha membuat dirinya rileks. _Onderdil_ Asta rasanya makin besar sejak terakhir kali melakukannya. Jangan-jangan tinggi tubuh Asta berpindah ke _sana_ semua? Kalau begitu, bukannya itu mengerikan?

"Yuno? Apa masih sakit?"

"Tidak." tapi wajah Yuno masih terlihat menahan sakit. Asta bisa mengetahui hanya dengan sekali lihat. Mereka sudah bersama dari kecil, tentu saja Asta tahu apa yang dipikirkan lelaki di bawahnya tanpa perlu lagi bertanya.

"Jangan berbohong disaat begini, dong."

"Aku cuma—akhh! Asta!" Yuno keluar duluan. Padahal mereka baru mulai. Ternyata memang karena sudah lama tidak melakukannya, ya.

"Kita sudahi saja?" tanya Asta. Dia juga tidak tega melihat Yuno kesakitan begitu. Dia terengah-engah setelah pelepasan pertama.

Kenapa harus di sini? Ya, mana mungkin mereka skidipapap biskuit ah*y di Gereja, '_kan_? Selain bisa ketahuan Bapa Orsi dan Sister Lily, akan jadi contoh yang buruk bagi _adik-adik_ mereka.

"Tidak apa, Asta. Teruskan saja."

"Kau yakin?"

_Twitch_.

"Kalau aku bilang tidak apa, ya tidak apa-apa." Yuno mulai kesal. Asta ini sedang mengetes kesabarannya atau apa? Lagipula Asta belum menyodoknya dengan benar. Yuno tidak mungkin puas kembali ke markas dalam keadaan digantung begini.

"Kenapa sih kau marah-marah?!" Asta merapatkan tubuhnya dengan Yuno untuk memasukkan semua miliknya dan memberinya beberapa dorongan. Yuno cuma mendesah ah ih uh. Tidak bisa dipungkiri Asta juga menyukainya. Yuno terlihat manis sekali kalau digagahi. Dia akan memejamkan mata sambil bergeleng. Mulutnya selalu terbuka dan memanggil namanya. Apa ada yang lebih bagus daripada ini?

"Ah, ah, Asta!"

"Pelankan suaramu, dong!"

"Punyamu saja yang terlalu besar—ahn! Ah—ah—"

"Kau ini memuji atau menghinaku, sih?"

"Ahn—diam saja, Asta sial—nggghhh. Ah."

Oh. Begitu rupanya. Asta dengan senang hati mempercepat tempo, membuat Yuno makin kacau di bawah sana. Dia tahu teman masa kecilnya itu menginginkan sedikit permainan kasar. Baiklah, Asta akan mengabulkannya.

"Yuno, berbalik."

"Kenapa harus sekarang, sih?" Yuno kecewa karena Asta berhenti, tapi ia melakukan apa yang diminta. Ia memutar tubuhnya dan beralih menungging.

"Awas kalau aku tidak menyukainya." Yuno sebenarnya tidak suka posisi ini, karena ia tak bisa melihat Asta. Menyebalkan. Bahkan ketika mereka sedang berhubungan badan, ia harus menahan rindunya pada Asta. Tidak adil, '_kan_?

Yuno mengerang ketika merasakan sebuah tamparan datang. Telapak tangan Asta begitu panas. Pantatnya ditampar lagi sampai kemerahan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Asta? Cepat bergerak."

"Memberimu sedikit pelajaran."

Prostatnya mendadak disundul. "Ha—ah! Ngghh! Jangan tiba-tiba bergerak begitu!"

"Tadi kau menyuruhku cepat, sekarang mau menghentikanku." tapi daripada itu Asta memeluk pinggangnya, membisikkan sesuatu dari belakang telinganya. "Bukannya kau harus minta maaf?"

"Kenapa aku harus minta ma—ahn! Asta, ukhhh—"

"Tadi siang kau mengataiku _chibi_."

"Nhhhhh, brengsek, itu kan kenyataan."

"Oh?" Asta bersiap menarik penisnya keluar, tapi Yuno menahan lengannya. "Lakukan sampai selesai, bodoh."

"Tidak mau, Yuno menyebalkan."

"Jadi itu niatmu."

Yuno bimbang. Dia harus apa? Kalau dia melepaskan Asta, yang mereka lakukan akan jadi sia-sia. Mereka akan terpisah lagi karena tugas negara. Dan belum tentu mereka akan bertemu lagi dalam waktu dekat. Lalu kapan lagi mereka bisa berdua dan melakukan hal ini?

Mereka pertama kali melakukannya saat perjalanan menuju ibukota dahulu, ketika berangkat dari Hage guna mengikuti ujian. Keduanya hanya diselimuti nafsu saat itu. Perjalanan mereka memakan waktu, melewati banyak tempat hingga stres menumpuk. Tapi sekarang beda lagi ceritanya. Yuno rasa ia benar-benar tidak bisa hidup tanpa Asta. Setelah menjadi Ksatria Sihir, ia baru menyadarinya. Hari-hari tanpa Asta sangat membosankan. Apalagi mereka bukan satu regu. Rasanya jurang antara mereka makin lebar saja. Karena itu malam ini dia senang Asta memintanya sendiri. Yuno kira ia juga merasakan hal yang sama.

"Yuno bisa memilih."

Tapi Yuno tidak punya pilihan selain Asta. "M-maaf untuk yang tadi siang." ujarnya kemudian. Kalau itu permintaan Asta, dia akan melakukannya tanpa berpikir panjang.

"Aku suka Yuno." lelaki berambut hitam merasakan denyut di dalam rektumnya. Asta juga tidak sabar rupanya. Yuno terkejut ketika kepalanya menoleh sendiri dan mendapat ciuman hangat dari arah belakang.

"As ... ta?"

"Boleh kan aku mencium Yuno?"

Yuno tersenyum. "Tidak mungkin."

"Sebaiknya kau bersiap, Yuno-_kun_."

"Buktikan dulu kemampuanmu. Jangan bicara saja."

Setelahnya hanya nikmat dunia yang mereka rasakan. Berdua.

* * *

**Omake**

* * *

Yuno tidak bisa bangun. Mimpi buruknya jadi kenyataan. Asta sedang mengarang alasan Yuno masuk angin jadi tidak bisa kembali ke ibukota hari ini. Kemudian membantu mengirim surat ke markasnya dengan burung pengantar pesan.

"Yuno, kau sudah baikan?" Asta masuk ruangan.

Wajah Yuno menggelap. "Baik apanya?"

"Yuno, soal semalam—aku juga minta maaf." Asta menggaruk kepala, dia tidak sengaja kebablasan. Yuno memintanya berhenti karena sudah klimaks tiga kali dan tidak sanggup melayaninya lagi. Tapi Asta bersikeras melanjutkannya hingga dini hari. Lihat akibatnya sekarang. Meski tidak ada misi, tapi sungkan sekali pada Komandan Vangeance. Dia hanya minta izin satu hari untuk kemarin. Dasar monster.

"Tidak mungkin." Yuno menutupi wajahnya dengan selimut. Ia tidak bisa menunjukkan kalau dia bahagia dengan perbuatan tidak menyenangkan dari Asta semalam. Dia _disodok_ begitu keras, Asta _keluar_ di _dalam_nya. Lalu dia dicabuli lagi hingga dibuahi berkali-kali. Rasanya seperti mimpi.

"Hei, nanti kau tidak bisa napas, lho!"

"As—"

Asta menarik selimutnya dan tiba-tiba saja mencium keningnya. Agak lama sebelum ia melepaskan.

"Aku sayang Yuno."


End file.
